Loren and Eddie (Leddie) continuration
by 24-7 HH and A and A Lover
Summary: This is about where i think season two probly will start and i don't any Hollywood Height Charters There is Going to be a Sceond Season this is where i get my info
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is about the last episode of Hollywood Heights and what I think is going to happen. So there is going to be a lot of drama with Chloe and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Melissa and Melissa and Adam and the one thing that everyone waits for in this show is the romance between Max and Nora and Kelly and Jake and Ian and Melissa and Adam and the one in only Loren and Eddie.

I hope you guys like it and please review I will really appreciate it

If you want me to add more chapters tell me but please be patient

wiki/List_of_Hollywood_Heights_episodes


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This Dialog is about Loren and Eddie as you know by the title it is based on Hollywood Heights for the second season and just putting it out I know there going to be a second season of Hollywood Heights according to Cody Longo Tweet. All the pictures represent stuff in the story. Got a hyperlink above where I got my information about season 2.

Now this about the ending of the last episode of Loren and Eddie on the plane.

Everyone is on the plane sleeping and the plane jerked a little and woke up Eddie and then Loren. She started to breathe heavily from getting scared from getting wake up by the plane. Eddie saw her breathing heavily and the he rub her arms and looked at her.

_**Eddie: **_Are you ok!

_**Loren:**_ Yea I just got scared from the plane I was having a very good dream and the plane jerked.

_**Eddie:**_ About what.

_**Loren:**_ it was about you when we both said I love you to each other.

He smiled at her and kiss her until they were out of breath and then said.

_**Eddie: **_oh no wonder you were smiling and you know what I love you

_**Loren**_: I love you too!

Then they both leaned in and kiss another for at least 20 minutes and then they talked until the pilot went on the intercom.

_**Pilot**_: Everyone please sit down put seatbelts on we will be landing in 2 minutes.

So the plane landed and Nora, Max, Jake, Kelly got up.

_**Loren**_: How did you guys sleep?

_**Max**_: Good.

_**Nora**_: Good. While looking at Max.

_**Kelly**_: Good. Loren we need to get you ready come on and lets hurry and get you ready but wait for the plane to land.

_**Loren**_: Ok.

The plane landed and then Loren and Kelly took off got ready but before that she gave Eddie a goodbye kiss and said.

_**Loren**_: I be right back so be ready to give me another kiss when I get back.

_**Eddie**_: Ok and Goodbye see you when you get back!

Then Jake saw that Eddie was alone and started a conversation and he specked up and said

_**Jake**_: Hey Eddie

_**Eddie**_: Hi Jake.

_**Jake**_: So what's up?

_**Eddie**_: Nothing much. Just waiting for my beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate to come out.

Loren heard that and smiled and laughed.

Then She came out gave him a kiss and then she said.

_**Loren**_: Let's go.

_**Eddie**_: Good let's go.

So they left and got off the plane and saw the people and they were screaming for Loren they didn't know Eddie was back.

_**Crowd**_: Loren, Loren, Loren.

Then they saw Eddie and they were holding hands and then Eddie kiss her and the crowd said.

_**Crowd**_: Aw

Loren and Eddie laughed.

_**Loren**_: Thanks Guys

_**Crowd**_: Welcome

_**Crowd**_: We came up a name for you guys

_**Eddie and Loren**_: Let's hear it.

_**Crowd**_: Leddie, Leddie, Leddie.

They laughed and then walked to the crowd and sign autographs for about 30 minutes. While the guys were waiting in the limo.

So they walked to the limo and got in and then Kelly starts hounding her

_**Kelly**_: Come on we have to hurry and get to the room and get your hair and make-up done.

_**Loren**_: Ok Kelly com down

_**Kelly**_: Ok

So they arrived at the hotel. She got everything done and headed to the place so she could sing.

_**Loren**_: Thanks to all of you guys for coming and supporting me

_**Everyone**_: You're welcome.

Eddie and Loren all walk to the Limo and sat down and they all drove off.

So they are in the Limo all sitting together Eddie and Loren are sitting together then Max and Nora and Kelly and Jake sitting together.

_**Eddie**_: Baby

_**Loren**_: Yea

_**Eddie**_: Are you ok

_**Loren**_: Yea

_**Eddie**_: No you're not tell me

_**Loren**_: Ok I am nervous that's my stage fright will come back

_**Eddie**_: Don't! All you need to do is look at me ok

_**Loren**_: Ok

Now Loren leans in and kiss him and they got out of the car and went to the show

Now they are at the show she get on stage look at Eddie and then looks up

_**Loren**_: Hey guys how are you doing today

_**Crowd**_: Good

_**Loren**_: Good! Ok I am going to sing two song and I have four surprise for you

_**Crowd**_: Ok.

Now I am going to sing Might of be Mars

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my head has been in the clouds_

_I'm acting weird and lost for words._

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

_You are._

_Might as well be Mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach._

_I could be there_

_But you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air_

_Like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Oh, it might as well be Mars_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me _

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

_You_

_Are_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

Crowd is screaming

_**Loren**_: Thanks Guys now I am going to sing I'm Alive

_You sit around  
Wonder how you got so bored with life  
You're stuck in automatic  
Think about breaking out  
Wanna feel satisfied  
and breathe before you panic_

_'cause the secret  
it's no secret at all  
Yeah, you already have it  
Just let go 'cause  
that's when you shine  
And you catch yourself  
sayin' "I'm Alive"_

_Oh, tonight  
been a long time  
I'm alive  
Oh, tonight  
Want to shout it out  
and turn it up_

_It's the perfect song  
Now it's stuck in my head  
Goin 'round and 'round  
And I can't forget  
as my hearts starts pounding_

Crowd is screaming

_**Loren**_: Thanks Guys Now I am going to sing One Day at a Time

_They say two wrongs are never right  
But nothing's final  
A thousand thoughts  
A million fears  
And still a smile  
When you run too fast, you never see  
The colors of every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

_I wouldn't change a single thing  
that I believed in  
A second chance of circumstance  
is all I needed  
What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be  
so I'm keeping every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

_Ultraviolet, record highs and lows  
It's easier to stop and let it go_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
So, I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

Crowds screams

_**Loren**_: Thanks guys now it your guys surprise

I am going to have to call up a partner for this Eddie can you come up.

Eddie shocks his head no

_**Loren**_: Come on Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Then the crown took over

_**Crowd**_: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

Eddie goes up and then says what are we going to sing

_**Loren**_: If there was no Music

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced.  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno would never catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music, no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced, never danced  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!_

_We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never never danced.  
If there was no music._

_If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music_

_Crowd is screaming_

_Loren saw Eddie leaving_

_**Loren**__: don't go anywhere Eddie_

_Eddie turn around_

_**Eddie**__: why_

_**Loren**__: We are going to sing another song together and its One day at a Time_

_They say two wrongs are never right  
But nothing's final  
A thousand thoughts  
A million fears  
And still a smile  
When you run too fast, you never see  
The colors of every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

_I wouldn't change a single thing  
that I believed in  
A second chance of circumstance  
is all I needed  
What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be  
so I'm keeping every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

_Ultraviolet, record highs and lows  
It's easier to stop and let it go_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
So, I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time_

Crowds screams

_**Loren**_: Now the last surprise is for all of us and one last time Eddie don't leave. When Eddie disappeared he left his song writing book and I had to read it to see if there is any idea please don't get mad Eddie but I found a finish song and I want you to sing it for the crowd.

_**Eddie**_: yes I will and ps. I am not mad at you

_**Loren**_: Good now he is going to sing Atmosphere

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

_**Loren**_: Now I am going to ask if Eddie can sing one more song for us

_**Eddie**_: Anything for you babe

She is smiling at him and lip I love you and he lip I love you two

_**Crowd**_: Aww

_**Loren**_: Now he is going to sing something in the air

Crowd Screams

Breathe it in  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin  
Just let it take control

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beat and rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go, we're gonna feel alive.

There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah' we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time

Woah, woah  
Woah, woah

It's all around  
Gonna let your mind escape  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beat and rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go, we're gonna feel alive.

There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah' we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time

Feel it, can you feel it?  
Can you feel it? Can you feel it?

There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah' we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time

Woah, woah  
Woah, woah

Crowd screams

_**Loren and Eddie**_: Thanks Guys

_**Loren**_: New York you are a great crowd and we going to come back to you guys. Love Ya


	3. Chapter 3

They all went in the limo and went back to their room they were there for 7 hours and Loren and Eddie where tired and hungry. So they are going up to the room and the elevator open and they all went their separate ways Eddie and Loren went to their rooms and Nora and Max and Kelly and Jake went to their rooms. Eddie and Loren enter their room like the others

_**Eddie**_: I'm hungry Loren

_**Loren**_: yea me to and what do you want to eat

_**Eddie**_: Room service and order la-sag-na

_**Loren**_: Hey that's not fair

_**Eddie**_: you know you will never live that down until you get it right

_**Loren**_: I know.

They order lasagna and they talk about pulling him up on stage and he thought it was cute just like he did to her and they talk about the new song Atmosphere that he sang and wait for a knock on the door and there was a knock in like 30 minutes and so they ate and where talking through their whole meal and fooling around and after that they were both tired so they both went to their separate beds and fell asleep and Loren woke up from her dream and nightmare and she was breathing heavy and Eddie woke up and said.

Eddie: What's wrong? When he said that he got out of bed and went in hers and put his arms around her

Loren: Just had a dream and Nightmare at the same time

Eddie: Do you want to talk about it

Loren: Yea it was scary and it was me and you on the hill it was super good and after you said I love you it turn to the police coming and pulling you over and taking you to jail and then they came out to me saying you died

Then she was bursting out crying and he gave her a kiss and that lasted for 5 minutes then she said

_**Loren**_: You are so warm and I miss you kissing me.

_**Eddie**_: you do

_**Loren**_: Yes. Yes I do

Eddie got on top of Loren and kiss her all over

_**Loren**_: Um Eddie

_**Eddie**_: W-h-a-t (in between kisses)

_**Loren**_: I'm ready

_**Eddie**_: You are sure please be sure I don't want you to regret it

_**Loren**_: I won't

To prove it she kiss him very passionate and sexy that he can't ignore it

_**Eddie**_: Are-you-sure (in between kisses)

_**Loren**_: y-e-s (in between kisses)

For about 20 minutes into making out he took off her shirt and she took off his shirt and then he took of her pants and then he unhooked her bra and the she pulled down his pants and then he pull down her underwear why he was doing that she pull down his boxers and then took them all the way off and threw them like she did with her clothes

_**The Next Morning**_

Eddie woke up with a big smile on his face

Loren woke up with lower back pains.

_**Eddie**_: Hey Beautiful.

_**Loren**_: Hey Handsome.

_**Eddie**_: is something wrong beautiful

_**Loren**_: yea my lower back hurts

_**Eddie**_: Please tell me I did or didn't hurt you

_**Loren**_: No you didn't

_**Loren**_: Last night was perfect

_**Eddie**_: Good is something else is bothering you

_**Loren**_: Yes do you….

_**Eddie**_: do I what

_**Loren**_: … regret it.

_**Eddie**_: no do you

_**Loren**_: No last night was the best night of my life so far

_**Eddie**_: Mine too

So they woke up and got out of bed and started talking and then he kiss her and Loren interrupt

_**Loren**_: We better get dress before my mom comes in

_**Eddie**_: I am going to hop in the shower you want to come

_**Loren**_: I will love to but my mom might come in

_**Eddie**_: Yea you right but I really want you to come with me

_**Loren**_: You heard me last time Eddie I will get in with you another time is that ok

_**Eddie**_: For now it is but later probably not

_**Loren**_: Oh ok you say that

_**Eddie**_: I will

_**Loren**_: Go take a shower

_**Eddie**_: ok bye see you when I get out

_**Loren**_: Bye

She got dress in her pajamas and after that she went out on the balcony for a little bit to get air she calls Mel.

_**Loren**_: Hey Mel

_**Mel**_: Hey Rock Star so do you have anything to tell me

_**Loren**_: So what do you think I called you for?

_**Mel**_: Yea your right so spill it Rock Star

_**Loren: **_Ok so I had a perfect concert and remember when Eddie pull me up on stage__

_**Mel**_: Mmmhhh

_**Loren**_: That's what I did to him and then he sang a lot of his songs and after the show we were too lazy to eat out so we order room service and then after that we went to bed and I feel asleep and he fell asleep in separate bed and I woke up from a dream and night mare at the same time and I was breathing heavy and I woke him up and he got out of bed and went in to mine and he said is everything ok beautiful and I said just had a dream and nightmare and he said you want to talk about it and so I talk about it and it was all about him and so after I finished he went on top of me and kiss me for a long time and I told him I was ready and we had sex!

_**Mel**_: Omg Lo!

_**Mel**_: So how was it?

_**Loren**_: I was happy it was with him and I think I can see me and him together forever

_**Mel**_: Aww so I gtg Lisa calling me you know how she is and when you get back we have to hang out and talk some more ok

_**Loren**_: Ok bye Mel.

After she got off the phone she heard a knock on the door she went to the door and it was her mom

_**Loren**_: Hi mom

_**Nora**_: Hi Loren what's up

_**Loren**_: Just outside of the balcony for fresh air

_**Nora**_: oh cool so I and Max are going to eat out for breakfast and walk around do you guys want to come

_**Loren**_: Sure but we have to be back for some interviews at 2

_**Nora**_: We were planning to come back by that time

_**Loren**_: Ok see you then, Bye

_**Nora**_: Bye

Nora went out the door back to their room to get ready with Max and after the door close Eddie came out with a towel. Loren was looking him up and down and thinking to herself how hot he is

_**Eddie**_: Why are you looking at me like that?

_**Loren**_: I got so distracted by your hotness

_**Eddie**_: you're hotter than me

_**Loren**_: No I am not

_**Eddie**_: Yes you are and I prove it

_**Loren**_: How

_**Eddie**_: This

So he is kissing her in a towel and it was ready to become more serious and Loren broke it off for some air

_**Loren**_: We have to stop me have to get ready

_**Eddie**_: No I don't want to stop

_**Loren**_: we have to

_**Eddie**_: Why

_**Loren**_: Because I have to get ready

_**Eddie**_: ok

_**Loren**_: Oh I forgot to tell you

_**Eddie**_: Tell me what

_**Loren**_: We are going to with our parents for Breakfast and walking around until I have to go back for the interview is that ok

_**Eddie**_: Yea, Go take a shower now before you don't and my mind changes quick

_**Loren**_: Ok hahaha

So Loren left to go to the bathroom while Eddie puts clothes on and then go out to the balcony. Then he hears someone knocking on the door

_**Eddie**_: Jake, Kelly you're here

_**Jake**_: Yea when are we never here

_**Eddie**_: yea you got a point there

_**Jake**_: Let's get straight to the point

_**Kelly**_: Yea lets

_**Eddie**_: ok so what's up?

_**Jack and Kelly: **_Nothing

_**Eddie**_: I know is something tell and anyway if it isn't important why would you be here

_**Jake**_: Yea you got your point

_**Eddie**_: So what did you have to tell me?

_**Kelly**_: we have to ask if you can be in the interview with Loren

_**Eddie**_: I will love to but I don't want to take the spotlight away from her

_**Kelly**_: You won't

_**Eddie**_: Ok so what are they going to talk about with me and her?

_**Kelly**_: They just ask you about you guy's relationship and what was is like to be saying dead but where really missing and for Loren it's about her career

_**Eddie**_: Oh ok I do it then but if they start hounding me I won't answer ok

_**Jake and Kelly**_: ok

_**Eddie**_: Ok when is the interview

_**Jake and Kelly**_: 4

_**Eddie**_: ok see you then

_**Jake and Kelly**_: Bye

So Jake and Kelly left and he went out on the balcony for a little while and heard the bathroom door open and came running and grabbing her from the waist with just a towel on and scaring her half to death

_**Loren**_: Who muscles are though

_**Eddie**_: It's me who did you think it is

_**Loren**_: I knew it was you. I was just joking

_**Eddie**_: oh yea right but did I scared you

_**Loren**_: Yea you scared the living crap out me

_**Eddie**_: Lmfao

_**Loren**_: Ha, ha, ha and are you having fun making fun of the guys who sing I am sexy and I know it

_**Eddie**_: Yes and do you know what

_**Loren**_: What

_**Eddie**_: I am Sexy and I know it

_**Loren**_: Ok Show off

Then she is laughing and then he said

_**Eddie**_: We need to go

_**Eddie**_: go get dress

_**Loren**_: Yes we should and ok

_**Loren**_: but before I go get dress I want a very long and passionate kiss from my handsome/ hot ass boyfriend

_**Eddie**_: Now that what you are calling me

_**Loren**_: Yes and its fair you know

_**Eddie**_: I know

_**Eddie**_: I will give you a kiss and after you get ready you will get another kiss when you are ready to go.

_**Loren**_: ok


	4. Chapter 4

So they had a 5 minutes kiss. Then she got ready and after they had a 10 minute kiss and they left to Nora and Max room. They got there and they went. They took a limo to the place that they wanted all go together for lunch and they went to TGI Fridays

So they order a lot of food. Eddie order a Steak and Loren order chicken and Max order ribs and Nora order a Burger.

After they order the food and then the waitress left Loren got distracted by someone screaming

_**Fan**_: Omg you are Loren Tate

_**Loren**_: Yes! Yes I am

_**Fan**_: Can I have an autograph and picture with you

But before that she look at her mom and Max and Eddie

_**Loren**_: is that ok

_**The guys**_: That's fine to us Nora how about you

_**Nora**_: Yea sure go for it

_**Loren**_: Thanks you guys

Then she look at the fan and said

_**Loren**_: Sure

So they took the picture and then sign autographs but she forgot to ask something

_**Loren**_: I forgot to ask for your name so who do you want me sign it to

_**Fan**_: Elizabeth

_**Loren**_: is that your name

_**Fan**_: Yes

_**Loren**_: Omg that's my middle name

_**Elizabeth**_: For real

_**Loren**_: Yup

_**Elizabeth**_: who are you sitting with?

_**Loren**_: Um Eddie Duran and Max Duran and my mom Nora Tate

_**Elizabeth**_: if you were wondering if I was asking is because I wanted take a picture with all you guys

_**Loren**_: Yea I was kind of wondering but it is ok and I go ask them you want to come with

_**Elizabeth**_: Yea please I hope I am not intruding

_**Loren**_: Oh you are not

_**Elizabeth**_: So are you and Eddie going out

_**Loren**_: Yea we are

_**Elizabeth**_: Omg you two are so cute together

_**Loren**_: Thanks

_**Elizabeth**_: Can I take a picture of us there and you two

_**Loren**_: I guess if he don't mind

So they went over to the table and Loren ask them if wanted to take pictures

_**Loren**_: If you don't mind do you care if all of us together take a pic and one with Elizabeth

_**The Guys**_: We don't care

_**Nora**_: um why do you want me?

_**Elizabeth**_: Because you brought Loren here while she said that she was point to Loren

_**Nora**_: aw thanks Elizabeth and how old are you

_**Elizabeth**_: you are welcome and I am 12

Then Loren almost forgot but Elizabeth reminded her so she turn to Eddie to ask him something

_**Loren**_: Do you mind if you take picture of just me and you and another one with Elizabeth

_**Eddie**_: Nah I don't mind

So everyone took a picture and now it was just Eddie and Loren and Elizabeth pictures left

_**Elizabeth**_: You guys are both my favorite stars

_**Loren and Eddie**_: Thanks

_**Elizabeth**_: Oh and you are my favorite couple and I gave you a nickname called Leddie

_**Loren and Eddie**_: Aw thanks you are so sweet

_**Elizabeth**_: Thanks and Eddie can you sign an autograph for me

_**Eddie**_: I don't mind so who does this go out to

_**Elizabeth**_: Elizabeth

_**Eddie**_: ok Elizabeth here you go

_**Elizabeth**_: Omg thanks Eddie and thanks you guys for taking your spare time to take a picture with me ok bye

Loren and Eddie: Bye Elizabeth hope to see you next time we are in New York and we have an interview with Ellen at 4:00 today so tune in and watch us

_**Elizabeth**_: ok bye


	5. Chapter 5

So she left and it was 2 and the food just got there right after Elizabeth left so they ate and talk and talk until they were finish and then after they were finishing Eddie rang and he pick it up

_**Eddie: **_Hey Jake

_**Jake: **_Hey Eddie your interview is at 4 but be here by 3:40 to get ready for it

_**Eddie: **_Ok bye Jake

_**Jake: **_Bye see you then

So he hang up and looked at Loren

_**Eddie: **_We have to be at the place for the interview by 3:40

_**Loren: **_Ok so wait what time is it

_**Eddie: **_2:30

_**Loren**_: Oh ok

So all them talk for 5 to 10 minutes intil the bill came and everyone chip in and then they all went outside talk for a few and it was almost to the interview time so they all ways but before that they said goodbyes

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: See you guys later bye

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: See you two later to bye

So since all them are alone they have 30 minutes of freedom and we are going to our interview

_**Eddie**_: So where do you want to go

_**Loren**_: I don't know it's up to you

_**Eddie**_: Let's go see attraction real fast

_**Loren**_: Ok what attraction

_**Eddie**_: Where the World Trade Center where and the Statue of Liberty

_**Loren**_: Ok we better go get going so we won't be late

_**Eddie**_: Ok come on


	6. Chapter 6

So they went to where the world trade center was it was devastating and then they went to the Statue of Liberty and that took 30 minutes all together so they rush to the taxi and then they ask to go to the special broadcast of Ellen. So they went there and they saw Kelly and Jake

_**Kelly**_ _**and**_ _**Jake**_: Hey guys

_**Loren**_ _**and**_ _**Eddie**_: Hey

_**Kelly**_: We have to hurry and get you ready

_**Loren**_: Ok

So Loren and Kelly went off did her makeup and put on an outfit and that took 15 minutes so after that they went out and a microphone on both Eddie and Loren. It was 2 minutes intil the show start

_**Director**_: We are on and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

So the Music starts she dances down the stairs and then after that she call Loren and Eddie out

_**Loren**_ _**and**_ _**Eddie**_: Hey Ellen how are you doing

_**Ellen**_: Good

_**Ellen**_: So I hear you guys are a couple

_**Eddie**_: Yea we are we been dating since the first day of spring

_**Ellen**_: So you guys been dating for month or two

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: Yea

_**Ellen**_: Now we are off the dating subject let's get too your missing incent

_**Eddie**_: So what do you want to know?

_**Ellen**_: Where did you stay and did you miss Loren and just what happen

_**Eddie**_: Ok um I went for a drive in Ohio and I needed gas and I pulled over and a person came up to me ask me for an autograph and I sign it for him and ask him for the bathroom and the next thing I knew is me getting hit with a pipe in the head and neck and my arm and leg got broken.

_**Ellen**_: Omg that must been bad for you

_**Eddie**_: Yea it was. It was horrible

_**Ellen**_: So tell me if you miss Loren

_**Eddie**_: I miss her terribly and I was dreaming about her and I was there really wanting her and when I got back I said loved her and she said I love you too.

_**Crowd**_: Aw

_**Ellen**_: So Loren did you miss him dearly

_**Loren**_: Yea I miss him so much I was crying constantly because I didn't say I love you to him and I wanted to say I love you to him before he was pronounced dead and I knew in my heart he wasn't dead

_**Crowd**_: Aw

_**Ellen**_: So now Loren so you were working on your career why this was going on

_**Loren**_: Yea I was and when I was in that recording booth it felt like he was there watching me or singing with me

_**Crowd**_: Aw

_**Ellen**_: So was it easy or hard to feel him in the recording booth

_**Loren**_: It was easy because Jake Eddie manger and came in there and said picture him there and that's what I did and if it wasn't for Jake and Max to keep my head up high I wouldn't be able to do anything

_**Ellen**_: At least you have them there for you

_**Ellen**_: Ok guys thanks for talking to me and Bye everybody see you tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

So it was five and they walked off the stage and they reach Kelly and Jake and said hi

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: Hi guys

_**Kelly**_ _**and**_ _**Jake**_: Hi guys you did great now you are free to do anything you want intil the morning and back to LA

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: Ok and Thanks and bye

_**Kelly**_ _**and**_ _**Jake**_: Bye

So Eddie and Loren left and went back to the hotel in there room

_**Eddie**_: so what do you want to do?

_**Loren**_: let me think

_**Eddie**_: I know what you want to do this

So he step closer and kiss her

_**Loren**_: Correct

_**Eddie**_: Ha Ha Ha

_**Loren**_: Come here Eddie

_**Eddie**_: What did you want me here for?

_**Loren**_: To see if you like this outfit I brought for you before you went missing

_**Eddie**_: Ok where are

_**Loren**_: In the Bathroom be out in a second

So while she was in the bathroom he was in the closet looking for underwear for the night

_**Loren**_: Hey babe I am out

So Eddie turn around and was stun

_**Loren**_: What do you think?

_**Eddie**_: ….

_**Loren**_: She LOL

_**Eddie**_: You are Sexy

_**Loren**_: Ah is that right

_**Eddie**_: Yea it is

_**Loren**_: Prove it if you think it sexy

_**Eddie**_: Ok I will


	8. Chapter 8

So Eddie ran to Loren in like 3 seconds and the 1 thing she knew she was off the floor and drop on the bed with Eddie on top of her kissing her and he is out of breath

_**Loren**_: You prove it Babe so what do you want to do

_**Eddie**_: I want us to stay here and have sex with you

_**Loren**_: You do

_**Eddie**_: Yes I do! Can we

_**Loren**_: Why

_**Eddie**_: Because you are SCREAMING HOT and I want to be with my girlfriend tonight and I mean in a very sexy and hot way

Lo_**r**_en: Ok one thing I get to pull all your clothes off and I mean tear them off

_**Eddie**_: Ok works for me

_**Loren**_: K

So they continue with kissing and kissing and kept kissing until she rip off his shirt and I mean rip it in half

_**Eddie**_: Oh Babe you are so hot when you do that

_**Loren**_: Thanks

So she finally rip his shirt in half and he was slowly taking off her outfit

_**Loren**_: What's taken you so long to get it off?

_**Eddie**_: Umm let's see your fucking hot in it and I mean If I take it off I will love you even more but if you keep it on longer this outfit be coming with us back to LA when you stay over you and this outfit be in my room when you step in my house

_**Loren**_: who made that rule up?

_**Eddie**_: Me

_**Loren**_: We see about that

_**Eddie**_: Ha you say so because you know I will get you in there so fast you won't even know

_**Loren**_: You're about that

_**Eddie**_: Oh yes I am

_**Loren**_: Ok let's get back what we are doing

_**Eddie**_: Agree


	9. Chapter 9

So they got back what they are doing and then she took off his pants and he took off her dress and bra and then she took off his underwear and he took off hers and it felt so magical to her she didn't even want to stop and then he got a breath from them kissing and he look at her and said

_**Eddie**_: Loren I Love you

_**Loren**_ smiled

_**Loren**_: I Love you too

They kept on doing this intil 9:00 and they both where hungry so they went in the mini fridge and grab frozen dinners and drinks

So they were eating and he look at her and said

_**Eddie**_: Do you want to move in with me

_**Loren**_: Omg are you serious

_**Eddie**_: Yes I want to hold you every single day

_**Loren**_: Yes I will totally move in with you but we have to tell Nora but do you know I have school so no fooling around when it is school and I need to go to bed

_**Eddie**_: Ok we will tell her and are you serious this is so unfair and after we are finish eating we are cuddling together

_**Loren**_: laughing K

So they are done eating Eddie carry Loren to Bed and wrap his arms around her and gave her a kiss

_**Loren**_: Babe

_**Eddie**_: Yea

Loren turn around to him and kiss him so passionate and took a break and she says

_**Loren**_: I Love you with all my heart

_**Eddie**_: I Love you with all my heart too

_**Loren**_: I want you to know this

_**Eddie**_: So what do you want me to know?

_**Loren**_: Trent came to my final concert

_**Eddie**_: Wait your father!

_**Loren**_: Yea but call him Trent don't call him my father and he came because he wanted to get back in my life

So Eddie saw her tearing up and he says

_**Eddie**_: Babe you are ok now I am here

_**Loren**_: Thanks Eddie I love you! Goodnight

_**Eddie**_: I love you too! Goodnight Beautiful

She smiled at what he said and they went to sleep and he cuddle with her and hold her through the whole night so she feels safe. So she wakes up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare. Eddie felt her heartbeat and move is hands on her arms to calm her down. She felt him doing that turns around and face towards him

_**Loren**_: Eddie are you up

_**Eddie**_: …..

He was fooling around with her so since didn't get an answer she leaned in for a kiss to wake him up. So she kiss him and he kissed her back and woke up and says

_**Eddie**_: Hey Beautiful

Loren: Hey Handsome

_**Eddie**_: What was that for?

_**Loren**_: To get you to stop fooling around with me and I wanted to talk to you

_**Eddie**_: What do you want to talk about? But first let me sit up

So they sat up and Loren laid her head on his chest and he was about to kiss her head but she tilt her head back and he kiss her on the lips and he says

_**Eddie**_: Someone must like or love kissing me

_**Loren**_: I Love kissing you and I miss your kisses and your smell and your hair and your body and let's say I miss everything of you or about you

_**Eddie**_: Aw thanks sweetie

_**Loren**_: Welcome babe

So he leaned in for a kiss and after they took a brake it was 6 am in the morning so they got up and she says

_**Loren**_: Since are plane departs at 8 do you want to hop in the shower with me

_**Eddie**_: Oh yes I do

So he got up and pick her up while she warps her legs around his waist and Loren and Eddie where kissing all the way to the bathroom and she took his clothes and he took off her clothes and they hop in the shower while they were kissing and they didn't even pay attention what or who was around them and they got of the shower got dress and talked.

_**Eddie**_: Babe you're amazing

_**Loren**_: No you are

_**Eddie**_: Ok we are both amazing

_**Loren**_: Yes

_**Eddie**_: Ok what do you want to do today after we get off the plane?

_**Loren**_: I want to go home and pack to move in with you

_**Eddie**_: Oh ok and I love the sound of that

So they stop talking and look at the time it was 7:30 and they blew dry their hair and do what they normally did in the morning and Eddie still had time to his self so he decided to try scare Loren. So he want to scare her by waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and he will grab her and turn her around and after he thought of that he went in his position and scared her half to death but he calm her down and kiss her and he was pulling away laughing and she said

_**Loren**_: That's not funny

_**Eddie**_: Oh yes it was your face was priceless

_**Loren**_: You're not funny but at least you calm me down

_**Eddie**_: How did I calm you down?

_**Loren**_: You should know that it's you kissing me

_**Eddie**_: Oh yea and how about this to make you calm down even more

So he leaned in kiss her and the broke apart and got there stuff and headed to the limo and the limo driver took them to the airport and they were a couple minutes late but it didn't matter because the rest of the gang was late to and they were the first ones to be on the plane.

_**Eddie**_: So what do you want to do?

_**Loren**_: Um this

So she leaned in kiss him intil they were out of breath and they were out of breath in like 5 minutes and when they broke apart everyone came on the plane and said

_**Kelly**_ _**and**_ _**Jake**_: Wow you guys are hear earlier then us

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: yup

_**Nora and Max**_: I feel ashamed

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ Loren: Why

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ Max: because are kids are hear earlier before us and we are supposed to be hear earlier then you guys and you guys are making us feel old

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: Oh Sorry we don't want you guys to feel like that

_**Nora**_: Its ok we were just kidding

_**Eddie**_: huh is that right

Nora: Yea it is

_**Max**_: Eddie stop being a smartass

_**Loren**_: He not a smartass

_**Max**_: oh yes he is

_**Loren**_: Not to me. He is my baby

_**Eddie**_: Aw thanks Baby

_**Loren**_: Welcome

_**Max**_: If you guys stay together you will see

_**Loren**_: You say that because Eddie will never be a smartass to me he knows better

_**Eddie**_: I agree with Loren

_**Max**_: You will always agree with her

_**Eddie**_: I going to go to sleep and Jake and Kelly already beaten us to that and Loren do you want to take a nap with me

_**Loren**_: Yea Babe I am very tired

So they all feel asleep for accept Nora and Max they were talking and talking they were saying

_**Nora**_: When are we going to tell our kids that you're going to move in with me?

_**Max**_: When we all go to your house and Loren is coming home all we need to ask is Eddie to come

_**Nora**_: Oh ok you do that

_**Max**_: Ok

_**Nora**_: Ok I am tired I am going to go to sleep

Max: Ya me too

So they were all asleep and Loren worked up and saw no one was up so she decide to wake him up and so she quietly sat on top of him hoping she didn't wake him up and she didn't wake him up and so she leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him and he didn't kiss back and when 10 seconds pass he kiss her back and they went for a brake and he says

_**Eddie**_: What was that for?

_**Loren**_: Clever way of mine to wake you up

_**Eddie**_: Oh and I can get use to that everyday

_**Loren**_: You can! Can you

_**Eddie**_: Oh yes I can do you want to know why

_**Loren**_: Why

_**Eddie**_: Because I am waking up to this beautiful women in front of me

_**Loren**_: Aw thanks Eddie

_**Eddie**_: Your Welcome babe anything for you

_**Loren**_: How are we going to tell our parents about us moving in together?

_**Eddie**_: Just go over and I be right next to you and you and I can tell them that we want to move in together but I bet they have something to say so let them go first

So have they got done talking the pilot came on and said?

_**Pilot**_: We are landing in about 2 minutes put on your seatbelts

So everyone woke up when they heard that and the all talk and Nora and Max said

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: Hey can you and Loren stop by her house we got to tell you something

_**Eddie**_: ok anyway we were going to stop there anyway

_**Nora**_: Oh ok


	10. Chapter 10

So they all got in the limo and they all got drop off at Loren's house and they sat down in the living room with drinks and Nora and Max broke the silent

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: The stuff we have to tell you is….

_**Loren**_ _**and**_ _**Eddie**_: You're pregnant

_**Nora**_: Oh No I am not pregnant

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: So what is it?

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: We are moving in together

_**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Loren**_: That's great

_**Loren**_: But where does that leave me

_**Nora**_: Um I don't know but where do you want to stay

_**Loren**_: How about Eddies

_**Nora**_: …..

_**Loren**_: are you ok mom

_**Nora**_: Yes and you can stay with Eddie

_**Loren**_: Aw thanks Mom

_**Eddie**_: Thanks Nora

_**Nora**_: You're Welcome you guys

_**Loren**_: Ok I am going to pack

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Eddie**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: Ok

So Loren goes pack and Eddie and Max and Nora talk

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: Ok so are sure you guys want to move in together

_**Eddie**_: Yes

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: Why

_**Eddie: **_Because we are getting more serious

_**Nora and Max**_: Oh ok

_**Eddie**_: So are you ok if we move in together

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: Now we are

_**Eddie**_: Ok

So she came from down the hall with her bags pack and said

_**Loren**_: I'm ready

_**Eddie**_: Ok let's go but let's say bye first

_**Loren**_: Bye guys we will visit you guys about every week or you come visit us

_**Eddie**_: and remember you are always welcome in my house and now Loren House

_**Nora**_ _**and**_ _**Max**_: We know and ok and Bye See you guys later

So they left and they got in the car and were talking the whole ride and Eddie says

_**Eddie**_: So are ready to Move in together

_**Loren**_: Yea I am ready to be with my boyfriend every day and night and is it ok one night you invite Ian and I invite Mel over

_**Eddie**_: I can't wait and do you want to see if they are free today

_**Loren**_: Ok and I call her when we get in the apartment

_**Eddie**_: Ok


	11. Chapter 11

So they pulled up to their apartment got her bags out of the car and went to Jeffery

_**Jeffery**_: Hi Mr. Duran and Mrs. Tate

_**Eddie and Loren**_: Hi Jeffery

_**Eddie**_: Now Jeffery Loren is going to live here so always let her up

_**Jeffery**_: Oh ok Bye Mrs. Tate and Mr. Duran

_**Eddie**_: Bye Jeffery and don't let anyone up without a call

_**Jeffery**_: Oh ok Mr. Duran

_**Loren**_: Bye Jeffery and thanks

So they went upstairs and they had a surprise waiting in there house and it or who was

_**Chloe**_: Hi guys welcome back

_**Eddie**_: What are you doing here?

_**Chloe**_: Oh remember you have to pay me back for letting you go free

_**Eddie**_: What do want?

_**Chloe**_: Ah let's see dump her to the side of the street

_**Loren**_: Um Excuse me what did you…..

Before she finish Chloe interrupted and said

_**Chloe**_: You go Bye Bye

_**Loren**_: No this my house to

_**Chloe**_: Um no it isn't its Eddies

_**Eddie**_: Now she lives here so GO!

_**Chloe**_: What she lives her during our relationship I didn't even live here

_**Eddie**_: She is more special to me then you. LEAVE!

_**Chloe**_: I come back

_**Eddie**_: No you won't we are getting a restraining order against you

So Chloe left and Loren went to go lock the door and look at Eddie and said

_**Loren**_: Are you ok babe

_**Eddie**_: Yea

_**Loren**_: Do you need anything

_**Eddie**_: Yea

_**Loren**_: What

_**Eddie**_: My Girlfriend coming here sitting next to me so I can kiss her

_**Loren**_: Oh that's easy for me

So Loren got to Eddie but she was about to sit next to her and then he pulled her on his lap and he gave her a kiss so passionately and said

_**Eddie**_: I am so lucky to have a girl like you

_**Loren**_: Aw thanks babe I am so lucky to have a guy like you and I mean lucky

_**Eddie**_: Why did you say I mean lucky

_**Loren**_: Because you are the whole package that most of the girl are screeching for and that's is your nice and hot and very calm and Hot

_**Eddie**_: Do you know you said Hot twice

_**Loren**_: Yea I know it was to turn you on did it work

_**Eddie**_: Oh yes it did

_**Loren**_: Show me then

So Eddie didn't want to show her but she felt something and she look down and she laugh

_**Eddie**_: So you laugh at me and why are you laughing at me

_**Loren**_: Because you get turn on super easy and fast

_**Eddie**_: Ok little Mrs. Know it all I bet you can't turn me on in the next 30 minutes

_**Loren**_: We see about that

So Loren went in there room went to the bathroom got change in this pink Lingerie set from Victoria Secrets it was lace and black and pink. So she finish putting it on and curled her hair and then after that she went out to find Eddie and she said

_**Loren**_: Oh Eddie where are you come out come out where ever you are

_**Eddie**_: Laughing Babe I am in the living room sitting on the couch

_**Loren**_: Eddie Look

_**Eddie**_: Look at what

_**Loren**_: Me

So Eddie look at her and he was stud and turn on so he got up and walk to her and said

_**Eddie**_: You turn me on again

_**Loren**_: I knew I would

So he got to her and swept her off her feet and went back to the bedroom and he gently drop her on the bed and said

_**Eddie**_: This is one of my many reason why I love you

_**Loren**_: Why is that?

_**Eddie**_: You turn me on and tease me and your hot and is one of the many reasons why I love you

_**Loren**_: Oh that's what it came down to

_**Eddie**_: Yup so can I kiss you now

_**Loren**_: Yes

So Eddie kiss Loren and went on top of her she took his shirt of and he was slowly taking off what Loren had on and so Loren pull down his pants with his boxer and that when he pulled off all of Loren outfit and he said

_**Eddie: **_You're great (in between kisses)

_**Loren**_: Thank you (in between kisses)

So they were so tired after they made love they cuddle together and Loren woke up and didn't see Eddie there so she put on one of his t-shirts and then she went out to the living room finding him doing pushups and she tip toe over to him and sat on top of him while doing pushups and he said

_**Eddie**_: Hey Beautiful

_**Loren**_: Hey Handsome

_**Eddie**_: That's a good Idea for you sitting on top of me it gives me more weight

_**Loren**_: Good and so I think you look so sexy doing pushups you should do them all the time

_**Eddie**_: Oh ok I will do them just to keep you happy

_**Loren**_: Fantastic

_**Eddie**_: Are you hungry

_**Loren**_: Yea what do you want to eat?

_**Eddie**_: Anything you want

_**Loren**_: What about me making eggs and toast and bacon for breakfast

_**Eddie**_: That sounds great

_**Loren**_: Ok let me make it do you want to come and help me

_**Eddie**_: Oh ok

_**Loren**_: K

So she got off of him and he got up and they made breakfast set the table and they sat down and ate and talk at the same time and Eddie said

_**Eddie**_: What do you want to do today?

_**Loren**_: How about a father and son day and Mother and daughter day

_**Eddie**_: Sounds good let's call them see if they agree


	12. Chapter 12

So they were on the phone and then Nora answer and said

_**Nora**_: Hello

_**Loren**_: Hey mom do you want a mother and daughter day and so Eddie and Max can have a son and father day

_**Nora**_: Ok sounds great we be there at 12

_**Loren**_: Ok bye

So she got off the phone then talked to Eddie and said

_**Loren**_: We get to hang out with our parent today

_**Eddie**_: Ok

_**Loren**_: Ok I am going to go get ready do you want to come in the shower with me

_**Eddie**_: Ok and yes I will come babe but first I need to do this

_**Loren**_: Do what (with a smirk on her face)

_**Eddie**_: What do you think?

_**Loren**_: I don't know just tell me or just do it already

_**Eddie**_ just went to her and Kiss her smack on the lips

So he got closer to her picked her up she warps her legs around his waist and they were kissing all the way to the bathroom and so they got undress and he stated kissing her and kept kissing her all the way until they had to get out and he was getting turn on because she put soap on every inch of his body and then they got out and got dress and Eddie said

_**Eddie**_: That was fun

_**Loren**_: It was

_**Eddie**_: We should do that again

_**Loren**_: Yea we should

_**Eddie**_: When

_**Loren**_: how about tonight

_**Eddie**_: oh that's sounds fun

_**Loren**_:Yea it does so Eddie I have school tomorrow and I am sleeping in the guess room so I can get up without waking you

_**Eddie**_: Get the heck out of her your sleeping with me and I set the alarm and I will take you to school for the finals starting Monday

_**Loren**_: Ok but if this doesn't work I am in the guest room

_**Eddie**_: Yes and I have one more day with you

_**Loren**_: Yup

_**Eddie**_: So you know what that is tonight

_**Loren**_: Yes I do (smirking)

_**Eddie**_: Ha-ha so when is your prom

_**Loren**_: The last day of finals this Friday

_**Eddie**_: Oh and did you get your dress

_**Loren**_: Yup

_**Eddie**_: So who are you going with?

_**Loren**_: My friends why

_**Eddie**_: Just wondering

_**Loren**_: Yea right

_**Eddie**_: What

_**Loren**_: You were jealous weren't you?

_**Eddie**_: Kind of

_**Loren**_: I knew it

_**Eddie**_: Ok ok let's just drop it

_**Loren**_: Oh Ok Babe you started it means you got yourself in this

_**Eddie**_: I know I know

_**Loren**_: Ok I am going to call Mel before our parents k and you know to find me if our parents are here k

_**Eddie**_: K babe


	13. Chapter 13 AN

Hey Guys this is an AN I forgot to add it to mY other chapter but

this is the link to the video of the dress and the ring ex

watch?v=ByS1QSI-BeY

I be updating all my stories soon i hope thanks for the reviews

and i have a poll on my site please can you guys take it so i know who likes what the most

Link Again

watch?v=ByS1QSI-Bey

get rid of the space between .com


	14. Chapter 14 AN

Hey Guysss!

I know this is going to make you happy thinking this is a new chapter but it isn't and I really need people to vote on a poll for me on my profile but I will give you guys a treat if I get 30 or more vote to write another chapter for each of my story by Tuesday but here is the list if I get fewer votes

10 or less = No it will be another month or 2

20 or less = maybe at the end of the week maybe

21-30 or more + definitely

Your vote will count if you PM me all of my storys you like in order

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

if the hyperlink doesn't show up sorry about that

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

The poll is at the top of the page poll question


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for not updating just busy in school but thanks for the follows and reviews and Favorites

So Loren went to the bedroom and she dial Mel number in about 1 minute to 3 minutes she wait and Mel said

_**Mel**_: Hello

_**Loren**_: Hey Mel you don't sound yourself

_**Mel**_: I know just got in an argument with Lisa again where are you

_**Loren**_: oh shit I forgot to tell you that I move in with Eddie

_**Mel**_: Omg are you serious

_**Loren**_: Yup

Then Eddie called her saying Nora and Max are here and she said

_**Loren**_: Hey Mel my mom and Max is here so I gtg

_**Mel**_: Oh Ok Bye

_**Loren**_: Oh wait I forgot to ask you do you want to go shopping with me and Nora today

_**Mel**_: Yes I need to get out of this house

_**Loren**_: Oh Ok meet us at Eddie

_**Mel**_: Ok and I remember we he lives

_**Loren**_: Oh ok good was about to ask you that lmfao

_**Mel**_: Lmfao

_**Loren**_: Bye

_**Mel**_: Bye

So she hang up and went down stairs and said

_**Loren**_: Hey mom and pop

_**Nora and Max**_: Hey Sweetie

_**Loren**_: Oh mom before we go we have to wait for Mel

_**Nora**_: Oh ok

So they all catch up for 15 minutes and Mel came and knocked on the door and said

_**Mel**_: Hey guys ready to go

_**Loren and Nora**_: yea lets go

So they all said bye to Eddie and Max but before they left Nora and Loren kissed the guys

So they left and Eddie and Max just sat on the couch and just started talking and Eddie said

_**Eddie**_: _**Laughing**_ Dad umm I really, really, really love Loren

_**Max**_: First off why are you laughing and why are you telling me this

_**Eddie**_: Oh because I find it pretty weird that I am dating Loren and you are dating Nora and I think I am ready to move to the second level of our relationship

_**Max**_: (_**Laughing and then her turn serious) **_wait what

_**Eddie**_: I am considering to proposing to Loren

_**Max**_: Are you sure

_**Eddie**_: Yes I am completely sure we been going out for about a year

_**Max**_: ….

_**Eddie**_: Dad are you ok

_**Max**_: Yea son we just don't want another Chloe incident

_**Eddie**_: (_**Angry)**_ Dad that will never happen and I thought you trust Loren and she is nothing like Chloe and why the heck did you say that

_**Max**_: Um because I don't want you or Loren to get hurt

_**Eddie**_: (_**Yelling**_) Yea I know that but I don't want you ever compeering Loren to her every again

_**Max**_: Ok son calm down

_**Eddie**_: I can't because my father is trying to make me change my mind

_**Max**_: I am not I don't think she is ready

_**Eddie**_: Believe me dad she is ready or you think that I am ready to move to the next step

_**Max**_: Yea I know you are but how do you know if Loren is

_**Eddie**_: I just know she is

_**Max**_: How

_**Eddie**_: Because she knows that we are the next MK

_**Max**_: Oh now I see what you're doing

_**Eddie**_: What am I doing?

_**Max**_: You are being a Smartass

_**Eddie**_: AH you caught me

_**Max**_: Yes I did

_**Eddie**_: So do you approve if I propose to her

_**Max**_: Yes I do

_**Eddie**_: Thank god

_**Max**_: So did you shop for a ring

_**Eddie**_: No do you want to do it today

_**Max**_: Oh ok where

_**Eddie**_: Jakes office

_**Max**_: (Questioning face) Ok y

_**Eddie**_: Because that where I pick my last ring

_**Max**_: come on let's go


	16. Chapter 14

So they are on their way to Jake office and while Nora and Loren are at the mall having a girl talk and Loren said

_**Loren**_: Mom and Mel

_**Nora**_: Yea sweetie

Mel just nodded

_**Loren**_:Do think Eddie wants to propose to me

_**Nora**_: I don't know why you asked that

_**Mel**_: Yes

_**Loren**_: (Laughing) Just wondering I want to know if you think he is because I really want him to

_**Nora**_: Wait what and what are you laughing at

**Loren**: Mel's stright forwardness

_**Mel**_: Yes my best friend is growing up

_**Loren**_: (Laughing) Mom I want Eddie to propose to me

_**Nora**_: Why are you thinking about this you are way too young you have your whole life going for you?

_**Loren**_: Yea mom I know but I really, really, really love him and I don't want anything to happen to him and I want to have a family with him and I want to be with him every day of my life until I die

_**Nora**_: So wait what you are telling me if he propose to you will say yes

_**Loren**_: Yes but I want your approval

_**Nora**_: You have my approval but be careful I don't want that thing to happen to you again

_**Loren**_: Ok mom but it won't happen and Eddie is nothing like him and Thank you, Thank you, Thank you (she gave her a hug)

So now they are at their last store and about to leave and Eddie and Max are now arriving Jakes office and Eddie says

_**Eddie**_: Hey Jake I got a favor to ask you

_**Jake**_: Hit me

_**Eddie**_: Can you call the jeweler over here again

_**Jake**_: Yea for what if you don't mind me asking

_**Eddie**_: I don't mind and it's for an Engagement Ring for Loren

_**Jake**_: Wait what

_**Eddie**_: I am going to propose to Loren there's no if ands or buts about it

_**Jake**_: Ok let me call him up

So Jake got to his phone wait for a dial and then someone pick up and said

_**Someone**_: Hey Jake what do you need today

_**Jake**_: An Engagement ring

_**Someone**_: For who

_**Jake**_: Eddie

_**Someone**_: Oh ok when you want me to come over

_**Jake**_: How about now works for you

_**Someone**_: Great I be over in 10 to 15 minutes and See you then

_**Jake**_: See you then too

So he got off the phone look at Eddie and said

_**Eddie**_: So what did he say?

_**Jake**_: Um he said he can come in 10 to 15 minutes

_**Eddie**_: Man Jake you got me scared there

_**Jake**_: That's what I meant to do

_**Eddie**_: Why

_**Jake**_: So I can see you get mad Just kidding

_**Eddie**_: Ha, Ha, Ha kid all you want

So they sat there while Nora and Loren are on the way to the car and ready to go home and then they ran in to an unexpected guess near her car

_**Loren**_: Chloe

_**Chloe**_: Yea who do you think it was?

_**Loren**_: What are you doing near our car

_**Chloe**_: Waiting for you

_**Loren**_: Why

_**Chloe**_: To tell you to back off of my fiancé

_**Mel**_: Back the fuck off bitch he isn't yours

_**Loren**_: Thanks Mel 1st of all he isn't your fiancé and 2nd of all he my boyfriend not yours and you don't control him and 3rd of all I will never back off of him because I love him comparing to you.

_**Chloe**_: Ok little girl you have no right talking to me like that

_**Mel**_:Yes She does and if touch her you are dead

_**Chloe**_: Owe I am scared sarcastically

_**Mel**_: better be

_**Loren**_: Mel this is between me and Chloe can I handle it from here

_**Chloe**_: Oh you think your all Ms. Popular but you're not

_**Loren**_: I more popular then you

_**Chloe**_: Ok that's it you better run little girl

MelWas about to charge at her but Mama Tate step in

_**Nora**_: Back off of my daughter and leave

_**Chloe**_: Why should I

_**Nora**_: I get security and cops out here in a second and I report a harassing charge on you

_**Chloe**_: Ok I leave you are free this time little girl

_**Loren**_ _**and**_ _**Nora**_: Bye and leave us alone

_**Mel**_: Bye Bitch and don't come near us or your dead


	17. Chapter 17 AN Sorry

Hey everybody

I know you all been wondering y am I not continuing is I am super busy N MY LAPTOP broke n I lost all my story's n I have writers block but if you guys want to help pm me you ideas or a chapter n if I like it you can write my next chapter and I probably will fix a little bit to my liking n what I think will get people to like but I probably won't because I probably will like all of them so I hope I get help n but if you pm me tell me one of my story's it is n I hope I get help

PLease help


End file.
